Testament of Winchesters
by Bilkan
Summary: A new family isn't that bad. Sam wants to be on his own. Suddenly its Déjà vu for Dean. Adam is marked by something. The curse of being Winchester. Pre-series AU. Continuation of Letter to Santa  originally one shot! .
1. Letter To Santa

I was watching the 90s sitcom "Brotherly Love-The Roman Holiday" and it kinda hit me that how uncanny similarity it holds with the Winchester brothers... only difference being that only Adam is younger half-brother.

So it just came to my mind that what Adam would want from Santa Claus on Christmas.

Initially it was all goody-goody but then I was watching Inu Yasha and then my head was stuck on Half Born Inuyasha and his elder brother Sesshoumaru...

I know! My head goes wonky even thinking how much messy it is. This story is set when Adam was supposed to be 12 and met John for first time, but since I'm AUing, I took liberty of retconning few details to fit my story. Hehe!

Its September 2000 so Adam will be 10 shortly and it would make Sam 17+ and Dean 21+

And on note of my other ffs; it's in-progress (though very slow pace). God this must be the biggest introduction ever... LOL.

If this story bears any resemblance to other story in any kind, it's purely accidental/co-incidental. I'm not plagiarizing anyone. If anyone thinks/finds it offensive or plagiarized, please inform me.

PS: However please note that this part of canon is difficult to produce/retcon without some concordance and some aspects might overlap with others... but I assure you that I'm not trying to stomp someone's work and copy pasting!

I really hope you'll like my attempt.

This is supposed to be one shot so bear with me. :P :D

* * *

><p><strong>The Big Secret.<strong>

This is untrue. This is not happening. This is betrayal. This stab on the back!

Dean's head was playing these lines like an old record on gramophone stuck on single loop. He was angry. He was irritated. Mostly so, he was sad and confused.

For all his life he was following his Dad's footsteps. He wanted to be like his father. His father was his hero. His father was a strong figure who loved their mother and when she died, vowed to avenge her killer; Azazel.

Dean had only two goals in life:

Follow every command that his father ordered.

Protect Sammy at all cost.

Sam Winchester. Dean's life string, Dean's reason to live.

Then why?

Why does this piece of paper that Sam had apparently copied from John's Diary was slapping him in his face.

_Windom, Minnesota._

_January 7__th__ 1990._

_Case: Ghouls-Taken care off._

_Met-Kate Milligan. It was a x(mistake)x okay._

_September 29__th__ 1990_

_Adam Milligan. Healthy and Sound._

_September 27__th__ 2000._

_Case: Ghouls... __**Adam's birthday.**_

Apparently Dean had found a case regarding some banshees or ghost (he wasn't specific) when he returned from his supposedly '5 states, 5 days' trip. Dad was gone somewhere, leaving Sam alone without any explanation. Sam however noticed that Dad was a bit concerned, more than usual... so he looked in his diary and found a page which had latest entry. He secretly copied it.

Sam was the first to arrive at the conclusion that this entry was regarding their younger half-brother, possibly!

"... this adds only to the possibility Dean. I mean look, January 7th 1990. Case: Ghouls- Taken care of. Oh, which is about roughly nine months before this kid was born? And on top of that his birthday recorded and written in bold..." Sam continued his blabbering when Dean said firmly, "Coincidence!"

Sam looked at him and sighed, "Look man, I don't wanna believe it either, I'm just saying, it's possible,"

Sam continues, "I mean Dad would be gone for weeks at a time, and he isn't exactly a monk. I mean, hunter rolls into town, kills a monster, saves the girl… sometimes the girl's grateful."

Dean makes a face. "Well now I'm thinking about dad sex. Stop talking."

"Maybe he slipped one past the goalie," Sam goes on.

"Dude!" Dean says loudly.

"Look, Dean. I get it. You're angry and so am I. But if we are to be sure, we need to confirm it ourselves. I'm going, with or without you." Sam said firmly.

Dean looked at Sam in defeat and nodded muttering, "Fine."

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting.<strong>

"Are you sure that those graves were opened last night Kate." John asked the woman in a bit snuffed voice.

"Yes, John! Those bodies were buried only last week ago. The deceased were two elderly men and one woman who died due to heart failure. They were admitted in my hospital so I know. And you don't have to ask it so quietly, Adam is asleep." Kate replied.

John inflated a bit on hearing 'Adam'. He looked tired more than ever. He smiled from the corner of his mouth and asked, "How is he?"

"He is fine. But today something must've happened at school. He wanted to have a birthday party tomorrow and I said he could. May be someone asked him about his father... He was asking about his father..." Kate sounded a bit sad and tired.

"What did you said to him?" John asked eagerly.

Kate looked at him for a second and said in a bit distant voice, "What could've I said John? As usual I said that his dad was a busy man and that he can't come."

John flinched on the gravity of that sentence, but quickly composed himself and said, "Kate look, I know this isn't easy... but I didn't come just because you told there might be ghouls here again. I was worried about him too. I wanted to come for his birthday. I wanted to..."

Kate cut his sentence in middle angrily, "to what? Be his father? Or to tell him that he was a mistake? Please John! Knowing what life you live, I don't expect you to be a part of our family nor should you try to be one. I don't think Mary would like that... nor would your sons. Adam was a gift for me. Let it be so."

"It's not true Kate. You know that. I know that Adam's birth was unexpected but I never regretted that instance. I don't regret him being my son, if anything I feel proud that at least one of my sons will live a normal life. But you don't expect me to just see him from shadows... at least I deserve to get to know him." John replied in equal decibel.

John was right. Howsoever Adam was born, he was John Winchester's son and John had the right to meet his son.

Apparently their arguments were high enough to wake Adam up. He had come down to find his mother with a stranger. He froze on the stairs. John looked towards him on that smallest sound from the wooden stairs and it made Adam to retreat back in further fear. Kate looked towards him too.

Composing herself quickly, she said, "Adam, honey! It's alright. He is you _father._ Come here and meet him!"

Adam shied for a second but came forward. John smiled at him making him feel a bit comfortable.

Smiling, John asked, "How are you son? I'm John, Uh-um your father. Nice to meet you!"

Adam replied in low voice, barely audible, "Nice to meet you too. I'm Adam."

"Well Adam, I believe it's your birthday isn't it?" John said looking at the watch on the Living hall's wall which was about to strike 12 midnight.

"Here, happy birthday son." He took a small packet from his pocket and gave it to Adam.

Instantly Adam felt more comfortable and became friendlier than before. He replied with a beaming grin on his face, "Thank you!"

John felt relieved that Adam was happy and not as suspicious or doubtful as his sons back in Orlando. He was feeling guilty about hiding secret this big from his more than smart and independent sons.

He was so wrong.

Just in less than half the hour Adam was like a best friend of John and showed all his drawings, home-works, told about his likings and disliking, about his aspiration to be a doctor someday and help people like his mother.

John thought, 'helping people' it's what they did too; he and his other sons... isn't it?

One hour later, Adam was asleep once again after hearing a nice rock song from John which to Adam's surprise was actually soothing.

He was looking at his youngest, sleeping blissfully when suddenly he heard Kate's voice calling him from down the kitchen. His heart dropped at many possible dangers.

He ran down only to found a surprised and shocked Kate crossing her arms having uncomfortable body posture with two young men with angry face standing beside her. His big secret was out. He was in so much trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>Confrontation<strong>

"Hi Dad!" Dean said, gritting his teeth.

John was hapless. He quickly tried to smile in vain and said, "Dean! Sam. What are you guys doing here?"

"Drop the act Dad. WE should be asking this to you!" It was Sam who replied before Dean in a higher voice.

"Explain." Dean asked angrily.

John looked at Kate who nodded. He signalled Dean and Sam to come to living room. In few moments they were all sitting on the couch facing each other. The atmosphere was tense, evident from the sounds of the creatures of night outside.

In quick but detailed way John explained all that was to tell Dean and Sam along with Kate's affirmation.

"So it's true. We have a younger brother?" Sam inquired.

John nodded. Though at this point Sam was angry just as Dean but he was accepting the facts. Dean, not so much!

He stood up from his seat and started to leave that house.

"Dean..." John trailed. Dean looked at him in anger and said, "Don't speak my name. How could you?"

John hid is face behind his palms. Kate gave his shoulder a comforting hand which made Dean further angrier. He went out storming his way.

"I-I'll talk to him." Sam replied, going behind his elder.

-x-

"De. Dean. DEAN." Sam shouted, walking hurriedly behind Dean, who was pacing fast towards Impala.

Dean stopped at Impala turned towards Sam and asked angrily, "How can you be so okay with all this Sammy? How can you be so calm?"

Sam replied calmly "What's done is done Dean. What do you want me to do? Go and thrash that kid? It's not his fault that he was born."

Dean looked at Sam still breathing heavily and said, "How can Dad do this to us? To Mom! He betrayed all of us. He betrayed his family."

"..." Sam rolled his eyes. He then continued, "Dean, I'm angry with Dad too. I get your frustration. But is it good to dwell in the past? Our revenge is still valid. And we would take it someday. Moreover we are still a family and now it's a bit extended... it's not that bad."

"Sammy, I don't wanna talk about it right now okay?" Dean said annoyingly at his brother's attempt to cheer him. Sam rolled his eyes in frustration.

"Fine!" Sam replied crossing his arms leaning over Impala's back.

Dean looked in another direction with his arms crossed too. His heart still ached. He was far from fine.

'_You were not old enough to see it Sammy. You can never understand what it feels like. I can't accept this easily.' _His head muttered inside

* * *

><p><strong>Big Birthday Present<strong>

Adam woke up early, without his mother calling him. He was so excited. So excited that his father was at home for his birthday!

He can now show Milo who his father is, at the party as he was the one who asked him about it the previous day. He brushed his teeth, changed his clothes and ran down for breakfast, hoping that he would meet his father.

His eyes are wide in amazement and confusion when he sees two teens sitting with his father at the dining table with his mother serving breakfast. Hearing the sound at the stairs John turns along with others to see a dumbstruck Adam. He smiles waving his hand asking Adam to join them.

Adam's big plan to ask his Dad about his party is gone to dust because now he was measuring and judging the newcomers at his house.

When he settles down, John said, "Adam. I want you to meet your elder brothers. This is Dean and this is Sam." He points to respective boys. Adam look at both of them, Sam waves 'Hi' cheerfully but from Dean he receives a cold stare.

"Dad told us that it's your birthday. Happy Birthday! Adam." Sam said beamingly. He then gave him a present.

Instead of 'thank you' first, out of his mouth came surprised, "I've got brothers?"

Sam nodded and Dean looked out of the window. Adam quickly recomposed himself back from that awkward situation and nodded in affirmation, to self.

It seemed Adam had a thing for gifts. He smiled and shied a little, making Sam smile back.

He replied, "Thank you."

His eyes then glided towards Dean with some hope but instead he received cold gaze, again. For some reason he felt sad and alienated at such behaviour.

On Sam's poke via his elbow Dean coldly said in low voice, "Happy birthday."

Adam too, replied half heartedly, "Thank you."

He was confused. He was hurt that he just met his elder brothers and one of them is angry with him for some reason. He thought, '_What did I do?_'

* * *

><p><strong>Acceptance<strong>

It seemed like forever. Adam was all heave-ho after a bit. He was very excited on having big brothers. It was like a birthday wish come true. Sam was excited too. He was getting a chance to feel how Dean felt all these years. He was now suddenly a big brother. He was surprised how exuberant Adam was. Adam accepted him as easily as butter mixes with oil.

Dean looked from distance. He didn't participate nor talked with Adam once. He just kept on noticing all this new chemistry. It was selfish but he didn't like the fact that Sam was talking to this kid. He didn't like that Sam was interested in this kid even a bit.

Adam was firing question after question on Sam and poor Sam was answering him patiently. Adam was also very impressed by the fact that Sam was huge. So huge that Adam barely reached his waist.

Sam told Adam that their father was a car mechanic and Dean helped him out with his _jobs_ and that he would be joining Law school soon to be a lawyer. Adam was impressed by Sam's goal. Dean looked at Sam with frustration.

Adam told Sam how he wanted to be a doctor and help people. Sam smiled at that notion. _Yes a normal life._ Suddenly Kate told Adam that it was time for school.

Adam sighed in disappointment. Why was school opened today? He thought. He wanted to be with his brothers a bit longer, brothers who were new. Brothers who were never part his of life but were there now and Adam certainly didn't want to leave anything or any second to know his brothers more.

Sam laughed at Adam's reaction which Adam replied with a friendly punch to his arms.

"You'll have plenty of time to know me after you come from school buddy." Sam said smiling at his hyper little brother.

"Promise?" Adam asked innocently.

"Promise." Sam replied crossing his finger with Adam.

Adam smiled and walked towards John who volunteered to drop him off to school.

Soon the house was silent. Sam pondered a bit about Adam and smiled again.

Dean was quiet for a bit and then he spoke, "First Dad and now you!"

Sam looked at Dean and sighed. _He is still sore over that?_

"Dean, why can't you just accept him? He seems such a nice boy. At least give him a chance..." Sam was interrupted in between.

"... well I can't. I won't accept him okay?" Dean replied angrily.

Right or rather wrong, at that moment Kate entered the room. It was tense and very awkward. Dean turned and stormed out with sighing and frustrated Sam on the couch behind.

Kate looked at Sam with sad and dejected eyes. Her fears were coming to life. They were not a part of John's family and Dean certainly was making his feelings clear. She was afraid for Adam. Afraid that he might get hurt in the crossfire!

Sam looked at Kate and said, "Kate, it's been a bit hard and fast for him. But don't worry, he is a good person. I'm sure he would like Adam soon."

"I hope for that too. I just don't want Adam to be too much expecting and then getting hurt if he receives the short end of stick." Kate replied sadly.

Those true words impaled Sam like spears. Adam was young and any kind of bad influence will certainly leave a mark... forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Unwanted<strong>

Sam undertook the job to decorate the living room a bit for evening's party. He wanted this to be a normal party, for his normal baby brother. He wanted to give a little happiness to his younger brother who lived and deserved a normal life. A normal life which he craves so much!

John went to search for the grave robber with Dean. They found out that some relative of deceased ghoul was in town and could've pried on Kate and Adam if they were a bit late to reach there. John was shaken by the idea of danger on Kate and Adam, much to Dean's discontent. They had another argument.

When they reached home the argument was on the level of ripping each other out. Sam tried to be the buffer with no avail. Kate's shift was over too and she was home to witness that conflict too.

She tried to talk to Dean. She even apologized to him personally which John set aside and asked Dean angrily, "What's your real problem?"

"My real problem? My problem is that you leave us alone to go on your own saying you're after what killed our mother. Then you end up with some new woman and have a baby. You wish for a normal life for them. A life which we never had because you were so consumed with hate and sense of revenge. Have you forgotten that or you're just being soft?" Dean blurted that out in one breathe shocking and hurting John beyond consolation.

Dean was not finished, "You might've forgotten what's it feels like! To see my mom die on that day! You have fun with this new family of yours. But don't expect me to accept them. I won't. My family was Sam and memories of my Mom... that's all."

They all found out what was bothering Dean. He was jealous. Jealous of Kate, of her son's normal and happy life! He was not wrong in his place... it was normal for Dean to react that way.

Adam came home to find a decorated living room with Sam greeting and asking for his approval of cake that he brought from the bakery. _Vanilla, his favourite!_

"It's perfect, Sam. But how did you know that vanilla was my favorite?" Adam asked with surprise.

"By Magic!" Sam teased, smiling.

Adam grinned like madmen. He had such an awesome big brother.

Adam ran onto Sam hugging him on his waist and said, "You're the best big brother ever. Thank you so much!"

The guests started to arrive. The party was a blast. Milo was impressed that not only Adam's father was there but his elder brothers too, not one but two awesome cool looking brothers. And Sam was overcompensating with all cool acts impressing little ones further more. Even more so with his height.

Some however were jealous and denied Adam's sudden popularity.

Aaron said to Adam, "Well they might be your big brothers but they are only your half-brothers. That means you are an unwanted bastard. You know, they will hate you once you're old enough to know. And I think he already hates you!"

Aaron pointed towards Dean who was sitting alone in a corner looking at Adam for few moments before trailing somewhere else and sulking.

That was a new word for Adam but by the way Aaron said it sure was bad and he didn't like it.

He walked to Sam and asked, "Sam what does bastard means?"

Sam was taken aback at that sudden, out context but so related question from Adam. He wanted to cover Adam's ears from all those mean things that other kids were saying to this pure and good hearted kid. Adam was adamant on knowing the meaning. Sam finally gave up and told him that it means someone born without marriage between man and woman.

Soon the party was over. Kate and John were resting in the kitchen.

Sam was collecting garbage and Dean was sitting near the porch. He was still sulking, looking outside when Adam came to him and tried to give the remaining cold-drink to Dean.

Dean didn't notice Adam's presence so when Adam poked him, he turned suddenly only to push Adam which made him to spill on his jacket.

It was enough for the catalyst. Dean yelled, "YOU IDIOT! What the hell did you do? Do you even know how much this cost?"

Everyone was attracted to that sudden outburst in that comparatively silence house.

That was enough to make Adam afraid and a bit teary. He looked at his feet and said, "So you do hate me. You hate me because I'm your half-brother isn't it? Aaron was right... you think you're not my brother because my mom and your dad aren't married and you hate me because I'm an unwanted bastard isn't it." Finishing his sentence Adam was fully on verge of crying. He quietly turned and went up to his room, without looking at shocked Sam, John and Kate.

Dean just stood there staring blankly where Adam was just standing a moment ago. Kate sniffed and broke into muffed crying. John looked at Dean in loathe and took Kate to their bedroom.

Sam looked at Dean in pity and disgust.

He then said in heavy voice, "There. You've officially broken ties with him before even making one. Mom will so proud now that you've told a kid, your younger brother that he is not your brother and an unwanted bastard. Very good! Dean. Very good, for scarring a young child for life, for all the wrong reasons; your own brother!" He then went out of the room towards guest room. Sam had accepted Adam as his own brother but he was so surprised that his big brother didn't consider Adam even his half-brother.

Dean was not sure what had happened. He was jealous, he admits it. But he didn't hate that kid. It felt so wrong. Suddenly Dean felt someone like Sam was taken from him. He wanted to scream. He wanted to go to Adam, to make it up to him. He wanted to apologize. He wanted to take that kid in his arms and say that everything was fine and whatever the world said, he was his baby brother and there was nothing more or less than that statement. He took a step but then he couldn't go any further. His eyes went blurry. He turned, went out, took his Impala and drove it as fast as he could. Tears started to roll down his cheeks.

Sam tried to call him once but he seemed to be out of range.

* * *

><p><strong>Big Brother Sam<strong>

Next morning, Adam woke only to find Sam and John at home. Dean had gone.

Adam didn't understand the reason. Even though what he said earlier made sense to Dean but he didn't understand that a bit. He just thought Dean hates him. And that only made him sad and fearful. He didn't want to be hated by his eldest brother.

Sam tried to cheer Adam but last night's incident had a long lasting effect on Adam. He kept asking Sam for forgiveness for anything wrong he might've done and made even Dean angry with him.

"Adam, listen to me. Let the world say whatever they want but you're my baby brother okay? I really like you and I don't hate you okay?" Sam said firmly to weepy Adam.

But Adam was still short on one brother's affection, "But Dean hates me."

Sam sighed, "He doesn't hate you Adam. He doesn't know you. He's just being a jerk. Don't worry I'll beat him back to sense. You know he hates practically everything other than his jacket, jeans, and car and rock songs. He hates even Dad and sometimes me too."

Those sentences somewhat calmed Adam down. He hugged Sam a bit tighter and said, "Thanks Sam... I like you too."

Sam took the affection even further. He said, smiling, "Well liking won't do. Tell me you love me."

"I Love you." Adam replied with big smile.

"Love you too bro" Replied Sam snagging Adam further closer. From corner of the stairs John was somewhat relieved that Sam was handling things easily and was genuinely worried for Adam. He wished Dean had Sam's understanding too.

John had no idea that Dean, who though even tried to be like John was much different. John and Sam were more similar in that sense.

Sam and John stayed with Milligans for few more days and then it was time for goodbye.

-x-

Adam felt like the days with his brother and father flew by too soon. He wanted to go with Sam. Sam practically had to threaten Adam once that they would leave him on highway.

"Adam, this is your home. You belong here. You should concentrate on your studies and about helping your mom. I'll visit whenever I will get time." Sam said.

Adam however doubted that assurance. He had got big brothers for first time in his life. Brothers who he never believed could've existed but then they were with him. He really loved Sam but Dean's deeds somehow eclipsed those good memories from past few days.

He simply said to Sam, "**No. You won't**." He then went inside leaving a sad and teary Sam.

* * *

><p><strong>I Wish...<strong>

Adam looked at the calendar.

24th December. It was Christmas Eve. Sam had promised that he would be there by afternoon. Dad said that he would try but can't guarantee. _Well whatever, Dad's always busy! _He was more than glad when he heard from Sam that he was coming and staying for Christmas. Since Mom was away to be with their grandparents, he was more than willing to stay to watch over the house and spend Christmas with his brother. Kate didn't argue seeing how much Adam liked being with Sam. Adam somewhat had started to patronize Sam.

He still remembered the day before when Sam called and told him that he was coming. Adam wanted to freeze that moment in amber or glass or something like that.

He was eagerly waiting for Sam's arrival when he sees the Impala in distance. His heart suddenly sinks. Impala means, Dean. _He is here too._

The Impala stops in front of his gate and Sam get off with Dean a second later. Sam waves cheery 'Hi' and Dean as usual looked away before a brief eye contact with Adam.

At evening Dean volunteered to bring dinner and Sam stayed with Adam.

Adam was a bit old for this but he still asked Sam, "Sam, is Santa Clause real?"

Sam laughed on the inside but he knew that it was Adam's age when non-surety was soon to be taken by surety that Santa doesn't exist. However he tried to go along a little bit.

"Why do you ask buddy?" He asked politely so as to not sound like teasing.

"Just that I believe... or maybe I don't. Many of my classmates think he is not real. I was thinking that I might write a letter to him." Adam replied sheepishly.

Sam smiled and said, "Well then, you should definitely write a letter to him and tell him what you want."

Adam beamed up with that reply. He ran to his room to finish writing a letter before midnight. Back in the living room Sam was trying hard not to giggle.

-x-

Dean was back with loads of Christmas special dinner. But since Dean was there Adam was quiet at the dining table with only nods in reply to Sam's questions or sentences, much to Sam's headache.

_If Santa's real then I sure wish that these loggerheads should start talking tomorrow. It's so tiresome to be the middleman. Ugh!_

Adam finished his dinner and went up to his room. Sam told Dean that Adam was asking about Santa Claus before and that he wanted something.

In that past month when Dean joined John and Sam later, after Windom's incident; John took off again without talking to Dean and leaving an angry Sam behind, whom after much persuasion forgave Dean. Dean told Sam that he really was sorry and didn't want Adam to think that he hated him. He really wanted to make it up with their youngest. Sam told him to do that on his own without his help. Dean was looking some chance to redeem himself and it seemed that that was his cue. If Adam wanted something he would surely try to give it to him.

* * *

><p><strong>His Adam<strong>

Nearly past twelve Dean secretly sneaked into Adam's room and took his letter to Santa. He came down to waiting Sam. They both opened the letter and read it.

_Dear Santa,_

_I know I'm a bit old but I really needed a favour. I know I was not as much good as you might needed me to be but I tried to make it up in past months. You see, I've two awesome big brothers, Sam and Dean. Actually Dean is the biggest but he doesn't like me. Sam likes me. I love him too. I like Dean too but for some reason he hates me. When he was here last time he left very angry. I think he is angry even now._

_Please Santa, could you tell Dean not to hate me. I really believe that if you would tell him he would not hate me. That's all I want._

_Yours obedient_

_Adam._

Dean couldn't stop his tears. He didn't care if Sam was watching. He didn't care if some day Sam would make fun of him crying like girls. He was just so moved by the pure hearted and honest words and belief of a young child. His younger brother was such innocent little bud. He then remembered that how Adam's pure heart was defiled on his birthday and how his actions scarred his baby brother. He placed the letter to his heart. He closed his eyes and saw the smiling face of Adam before he hurt him so bad. He was now sobbing with wounded voice. Sam placed his hands on his shoulder.

Sam then said, "Go talk to him."

Dean stood up and went to Adam's room. Adam was still sleeping. But Dean couldn't wait anymore, so he went ahead and woke Adam with a little shove. Adam woke rubbing his eyes. He was shocked, surprised, frightened and sad all at the same time seeing Dean on his bed beside him. Dean's puffy red eyes made him wonder that was Dean that angry that he had come to beat him!

Adam flinched and tried to move away from Dean towards the wall crouching even further trying to hide under the heavy quilt.

That was too much for Dean. _The kid thought Dean hated him and now he is afraid of him too. This is so wrong._

Dean begin, tear welling up again, "Adam, I'm so sorry. I'm really, really sorry. I didn't want to hurt you. And I don't hate you either. I was being a jerk. I was jealous a bit. I only had Sammy and I tried to shut myself to the idea of having a baby brother like you. Sammy told me all about you and I now know how wrong I was. Please forgive me and give me a chance."

Adam's wish had come true. His big brother does not hate him. He didn't heard any big words like 'Sorry', 'Idea', 'Jealous', 'Forgive' or 'Chance'. His ears were ringing with the sentence, _I don't hate you._ That's all he needed to know. That's all he needed to hear.

Adam came from behind his hiding and cling to Dean's neck. Usually Dean is all 'No hugs! No Chick-Flick Moments!' But that was not necessary here. That was not relevant here.

His baby brother was in his arms and he will always be there for him. He will always be there to protect him. From corner of the door Sam was leaning on the hinge, smiling.

Adam talked to Dean all night long. Dean replied each and every query, patiently without any annoyance or irritation knowing that it's easy to break something but to make something you have to start with baby steps. And it might sound strange to some but Dean admits... he really liked spending time with this kid. Just like Sammy... he was now _his _Adam.

* * *

><p>And now I'm such a hypocrite for saying it was supposed to be one-shot. While writing I came up with interesting new ways to go ahead with this story and create AU... please review + or - and I'll think if to continue.<p>

Thanks for reading.


	2. Déjà vu

As usual I owe nothing, every character belongs to SPN crew/team and WB/CW.

Okay so the reviews were ever so lovely as you guys... I'm continuing.

Since I retconned with so much AU pre-series, much of original reasons and events are changed now. And as I said earlier I'm also not trying to plagiarize anyone.

But I'm happy to admit that much of this pre-pilot inspiration comes from keekers15's The 'What If' Factor, which is a really good story (I really enjoyed it).

However my story will be different... I promise.

If you feel anyhow offended please let me know. I'll re-write.

Differences from canon:

Ghouls come to Windom earlier and because of that John reconnects with Adam before Sam ran off to Stanford. (Yes in my universe John was notified when Adam was born but never met him earlier).

Dean and Sam get to know Adam better. The extended family is connected (barely, but they are trying).

One more thing, I know that 2002 must've been when Sam went for college but I don't know about the admission timing or process. So I've left it vaguely. Stanford's website says May 1 is last date for response from student so I guess I'll go with that. I mean Sam will leave in September (It was the first time John met Adam for the first time right? May be he was distraught because of Sam leaving?).

* * *

><p><strong>NORMAL<strong>

It's been two months since Dean's world had an addition of something which he vowed to protect no matter what. It was Adam.

Adam was suddenly an integral and original part of Dean's life. Slowly but surely Adam was becoming _his precious._ Just like Sammy.

Adam even got a new nick... something which only Dean and Sam were allowed to say-Ade.

2001. The year went by seamlessly. Everything was going fine and blissful.

Dean then noticed. Getting back from some major _job _to meet a smiling Adam at door was something that couldn't have had anything comparable in this world. That innocent smile and those ash-green eyes were like rejuvenation potion for Dean and Sam.

Though Adam was not bothered by John and his brothers' long duration absence he kind of started to wonder about the kind of job they had. In his opinion, _if dad's a mechanic why can he start a garage in Windom? That way Dean and Sam wouldn't have to be away. _Dean had to laugh at that innocence. He told Adam that they also did _charity works_ and that they helped people all around so it would not be possible with being at one place.

Adam understood that. Other than loving and caring he now had respect for his Dad and his brothers. They were cool but they also were good people... just like superheroes, who help people.

Even though John, Dean and Sam kept their nomadic habits, they would visit Adam and Kate once in awhile. For John it was a rest stop in a long journey. However for Dean and Sam it was a second home after their original home.

Then Dean noticed, Kate was very much like his mother, Mary. She was caring. She was gentle and most importantly she cared about Dean and Sam as much as she cared about Adam. Dean could see now that why their father would've been attracted to Kate.

Sam who never knew the love of his mother found that in Kate. And Dean didn't mind that. After all everyone has a right to feel and reconnect.

Kate was very supportive of the nature of works the Winchesters were doing but at the same time she also supported Sam's endeavour to try to be normal. Even though Dean didn't like Sam going on his own, he didn't wanted to stop his brother to be happy in life.

The change in his attitude came after the interactions with their new family. He saw how his Dad tried to redeem himself from ruining Dean and Sam's life by keeping Adam normal. Dean wanted that too. He really didn't want to raise Adam like he was raised. Adam's innocent and gentle figure didn't let him to think anything connected to _hunting_. This let him look at the life in different light. As much as he wanted to avenge his mother's killer, he wanted Sam to be normal. As normal as Adam was!

* * *

><p><strong>PARTING<strong>

28th September 2002

Something was happening. Dean swore that he could feel that something awful was going to happen. He, Sam and John had been visiting towns and cities following some weird uprising in supernatural activities.

John was getting restless. Dean could see that in his Dad's eyes. He tried to ask John many times but didn't get any kind of reply in return.

This all was taking a toll on Sam. University admissions were closing in and he was being dragged around without any clear explanation. He was getting irritated, angry and clearly frustrated by John and his methods. He had enough.

"Stop the car Dean." Sam shouted. Dean was taken by surprise. He jammed the break so hard that both he and Sam got thrown onto the front wind shield. John's truck that was behind their Impala also came to stop with a hard screeching.

Sam got out with Dean hurrying behind him. He knew that this might be the reason he was feeling so awful a moment ago. John also came out, looking angry.

"Sam. Get in the Car." John ordered.

"No. Not until you tell us exactly what is going on!" Sam roared.

"Sam. Get in the car. You'll do exactly as I tell you to. There is nothing going on." John hissed in equal ferocity.

"No. Not anymore. I had enough with you. You and your crusade! I had enough of goose chase and your lack of explanation. I won't do what you want. I will do what I WANT." Sam continued like a blowing volcano.

"Would you two cut it out? Sam that's enough! Let's get back to the car." Dean tried to clear the air by grabbing Sam's shoulder which Sam immediately jerked off.

"Okay, FINE! Do what you want. I'm not going to stop you. Just get out of my face and don't ever come back. Do you hear me? Never show me your face. NEVER!" John said, shaking with anger.

"Dad, come on! You don't mean that. Sam please let it go." Dean said helplessly.

"No. No Dean let him go. Let him be what he wants. I don't need him either." John replied back and then turned back to his truck and left off.

Dean looked at Sam fearfully. Sam was trembling in anger and frustration with tears in his eyes. He doesn't understand what's going on and his father clearly doesn't understand what's going with him.

"Sammy?" Dean tried to get a hold of situation.

"I'm going. Leave me alone Dean!" Sam replied calmly.

"Sammy... please..." Dean pleaded with pain in his voice.

This was so wrong. Sam left with his belonging leaving Dean high and dry alone in the highway.

* * *

><p><strong>Déjà vu<strong>

Dean came back to Adam and Kate. Kate opened the door to distraught brothers. She looked at Dean with sad eyes.

"You father had just been here. He told me what happened. Is it true?" Kate asked Dean.

Dean nodded. He then asked, "Wait, If Dad was here... Where did he go?"

"I don't know Dean. He just got up and left. He didn't say anything to me or Adam. He just saw Adam sleeping and went off." Kate replied dejected.

There was a moment of silence.

"Oh, I feel so terrible. It's because of us. Sam might've felt bad seeing how Adam is living normally. It's because I supported his wish to live normally. I-" Kate said painfully. Dean cut her sentence before she could've said more.

"It's not because of you Kate. Sam wanted to be a normal from a long time. Even before we met you! If anything I was happy that he got to feel how having mother feels like. I don't blame you." Dean said smiling to Kate.

"Do you feel that I'm the woman who replaced you mother?" Kate asked.

"Nah! Let's just be honest Kate... the role of wicked stepmother doesn't suit you." Dean replied jokingly.

SPNSPNSPN

"Dean... where is Sammy?" Adam asked Dean in surprise, looking around the house. Dean never comes home alone without Sam. Adam looked sad and disheartened. Dean waved his hand to come to him and held his shoulder.

Dean looked into Adam's eyes and said, "Uh-um, Sam... You see, he went to college buddy."

"But he said he would meet me before going. He didn't come home with you? Tomorrow is my birthday!" Adam said complaining a bit. Dean was disheartened by that response as well. He couldn't answer that question.

"He left without seeing me off. Is he angry with me?" Adam asked a bit giddy now. Every time one of his brothers forgot to meet him or didn't talk he always assumed they were angry. Poor Adam!

Dean felt like thousands needle in his heart. _Well he is angry, with Dad but is hurting me and now this kid._

"No kiddo, he is not angry with you... it's just that he was a bit busy. So he couldn't come. He will call you." Dean tried to assure. He knew damn well that Sam had gone in anger without even thinking about their revenge, Adam or Dean. He wouldn't call. But he couldn't tell that to an 11 year kid. He just hugged Adam into a brooding embrace.

SPNSPNSPN

Adam was sleeping silently in his room. Dean was snoring in the guest room which now was officially his and Sam's. Kate had just finished her reports and was going towards her room. She looked at the clock... 12. Adam was going to be **12** in few minutes.

She suddenly stopped, seeing a shadow vaguely visible from Adam's room.

Her eyes went wide in fear, realizing something. She ran into Adam's room only to find the figure standing beside Adam's bed. The figure had its hand raised above Adam's head.

A blue colored sigil like pattern was visible on Adam's head.

"No please stop. He is not ready for this. You cannot do this..." Kate said, interfering with that shadow.

Kate's hand reached for the cupboard. She took out an old parchment like paper with some weird sigils drawn... it was strikingly similar to the sigil on Adam's hand.

Kate spoke the words from the parchment, "ANAEL AIOVAEA ARGED-"

Before she could've finished her chants the figure moved its hand and Kate was thrown to the wall with a large thud.

Dean had heard that sound. He ran towards Adam's room. The figure came to Kate and picked her telekinetically, choking her. His other hand finished the sigil carving on Adam. But Kate's muffed cries woke Adam up.

Adam was awake by now. He looked at his mother floating in mid-air. There was no one holding her. He shouted in fear, "DEAN!"

Before Dean could've come into Adam's room Kate's body was starting to glow blue and her body was starting to crumble.

Dean broke into Adam's room. He saw at the scene in horror and surprise. But that was not the time to just sit around.

He hugged Adam and ran outside with Adam, kicking and trying to get free to save Kate.

"Let me go. Mom, Mommy... MOMMMMMMYYYY." Adam was shouting like a maniac, trying to get free. Dean however held him with an iron embrace, not letting go.

They were barely out of the house when they look back to see the house blow in blue flames.

!KADBOOM!

Dean covered Adam.

Adam fully understood the seriousness of the situation, he started to cry.

"Sssh! Adam... I got you. I'm here kid. I got you." Dean tried to comfort Adam looking towards the decimated house... or whatever was even left of the decimated house. The house was blown up, leaving only few pieces of ground floor.

Even for tough guy like Dean that was more than enough. On one hand he was trying to keep hyper Adam calm, on the other hand his eyes well up a tear or two. It was Lawrence all over again.

* * *

><p>Okay, this was a bit offset in terms of Adam interactions but what can I do? Every time I sit down to write, a large premise always kickoff (-_-);<p>

Thanks Y'all for reading. Please review all +/-.


End file.
